Talk:Carmine-tailed Janberry
Job Specific Strategies :*Red Mage 75 can solo this quite easily. Keep HP up incase of Astral Flow and when needed to convert simply bind and run away a safe distance. :*Confirmed solo by 75 Monk/Ninja using Dodge + Focus + Hundred Fists. Keep shadows up and bring some Hi-Potions incase of Throat Stab. :*Solo'd as 73 Beastmaster/White Mage using a Mousse, 3 bats, and 2 CourierCarrie's. 53 exp and 18,000gil was dropped.--Rander 17:51, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :*Solo'd as a 78 Beastmaster/White Mage using 1 NurseryNazuna. Pet was left with 1/2 health, no food or buffs aside from Reraise. 70 exp and 28,054 gil. Klostro 04:01, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Job Change or Broken NM? Over the past months, I've easily killed this NM 15 times. Not once have I seen an Elemental follow him, use Astral Flow, or have the Blaze Spikes mentioned on NM page. Is it -THAT- rare he uses Astral Flow/has pet, or have over the course of years has the NM been changed/broken? Has anyone else noticed similar changes? --Sholin Never seen him with Blaze Spikes, a spirit or using Astral Flow either, altough it's only been 2 times. Alrehn 20:36, 4 December 2008 (UTC) I fought him yesterday and he did not have a summon despite me leaving him up for a considerable time and he did not use Astral Flow either--Lacas 09:13, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :*Killed this NM about 5 mins ago, solo as NIN/DNC. There was no Elemental and no Spikes on! In full evasion gear (+4 merits) his accuracy was very low, I could easily keeep Utsusemi: Ni up without any problem. I used 300% Blade: Kamu straight off, but the extra accuracy down from this and Kurayami: Ni was not necessary. 1/1 on this item, good luck to all who try! --Cool4Cats 17:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :*Killed him last night as THF, NIN, MNK, RDM. Did not have Blaze Spikes and did not Astral Flow, nor did he use Everyone's Grudge. Bout a 5 min fight, THF mugged for ~2,800. :*Killable by 75Thf/Nin with 2 adds (one Tonberry Trailer and one Dire Bat). Capped evasion + merits. Also all evasion gear cept two slots. Under no circumstance did any of the mobs pose a threat. :* Soloable by 1 DRG75/WHM37, with no link. :* Soloable by 1 level 75 Beastmaster using a familiar'd Tough Million Eyes :* Duo'd by a 75PLD/NIN and a 75WHM/SCH, easy fight, slept links. No Blaze Spikes or Astral Flow. 10~15 min fight. :* Duo'd by a 75DRK/SAM and a 75WHM/BLM. Easy fight; be careful of links from the tonberries and agro from the bats. :* Very easily trio'd by a 75PLD/NIN, 75WAR/NIN, 75THF/NIN, with no link. It barely touched us. :* Easily duo'd by a PLD74/WAR37 and SMN75/WHM37. Had one link (Tonberry Trailer) and one aggro (Dire Bat). Had no problem killing the actual NM, could of just as easily solod as SMN. :*Solo'd by a 75 MNK/DNC without too much trouble, used a full eva set up and saved all tp for dances. I pulled him into the entrance to the tunnel leading to the sacrificial chamber to avoid aggro and links, need to be careful of throat stab as running away can draw unwanted aggro, he used Everyone's Grudge near the end of the fight for 70 damage--Lacas 08:50, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :* Duo'd by 75BLM/RDM and a 75WHM/NIN. Not a hard fight, just had to keep shadows up and silence it. Didn't even see it's elemental. Another party was there farming lanterns, so they took our Bat Agro's :* Soloable by PLD/WHM. Uggalepih Necklace came in very handy for Everyone's Grudge (ability). Didn't see Astral Flow, Avatar or even Everyone's Rancor. 18:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) 75BLM/37RDM Solo ---- Note: This method relies leaving the NM unclaimed at times, if there is competition you may wish to bring some friends, or try again at a different time. :*Soloed to 50% as blm/rdm before a friendly thf helped me finish him off. :*Could solo kill by bringing some Yagudo drinks (4 to 6 probably), and not wasting mp casting poison II, burn, choke, shock, blink. :*Here are some tips: :**Kiting in refresh gear helps a lot. :**Aspir him every time you can. I started seeing lowish numbers on aspir when he was around 50%. :**MP will probably become an issue later on in the fight. I would bring a some yag drinks with me just in case. :**Builds resistance to bind. I never got resisted, but bind duration decreased drastically as the fight drew on. :**Cast the bare minimum amount of spells. I didn't really think about this until after the fight, but I probably wouldn't have run out of MP nearly as fast if I had only been casting bio II on him. I was spending MP on bio II, poison II, burn, choke, shock, bind, gravity, stoneskin, blink, and the occasional drain when I probably should have only been using bio II, the occasional drain, bind, gravity, and maybe stoneskin. :*Kite him to the (E-4) zoneline that you entered den of rancor from: :**Bind him when he pops, bio II him, sneak up and run northeastward past the 2 tonberries (might want invis too for these) and into the base of the tunnel on the way back to the zone line. Wait for bind to wear while you're at the base of the tunnel, you don't want to get more than 30' away from him or he will most likely deagro. :**I used gravity to kite him to the zoneline, but that required me to stop running and wait for him to prevent deagro, which can be risky. If he hits you he'll take down sneak and you could agro some bats. :**After he's unbound and running for you wait till he's about 20' away and then start running towards the zoneline. Make sure sneak is up as you go past bats, if you agro any, keep running to the zone, they do low damage and shouldn't be able to kill you before you're able to zone them if you have stoneskin up. :**Once you have him near the zone you'll want to keep bio II up at all times, bind him, grav him, and zone. Zone back asap and he should be sitting there waiting for bind to wear. Make sure not to bind him directly at the zoneline though, cause he'll sight agro you as you zone back in and smack you a few times before you can get out of range. The ideal position for binding him would be near the end of the tunnel you fight him in (make sure not to get close to bats if they are up). :**Rebuff and rest up if needed after zoning back in while bind is up. It should stick for around 45sec maybe a minute for the first 20% or so of his HP. Once he builds up resistance to bind later on in the fight it will only start lasting for about 10 to 20 seconds tops. :**Once bind wears, let him slowly (grav should still be up) make his way down toward the end of the tunnel. Once he gets to the end, bind him, aspir, refresh bio II if its off, and gravity if needed and go wait by the zone. :**When bind wears again, wait for him to get about 15' or so away from you, then zone, and zone back in. Wait for him to walk to the end of the tunnel and then rebind and redot, aspir, grav as needed and wait for him near the zone. :**The rest of the fight is pretty much rinse and repeat at this point. Once he builds resistance to bind, it should still stick, but not for very long, so you'll have to get to the top of the tunnel asap after binding him. He doesn't seem to build a resistance to gravity though, so you shouldn't be in danger of getting hit. Make sure to zone while you're a good ways ahead of him so he cant hit you while you're zoning or agro you when you zone back in. :**When he's low on HP, around 5% or so, zone back in and nuke him dead if you have MP. --Kael 20:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Everyone's Grudge... The main page says Everyone's Grudge does an added 110 damage regardless of Tonberry hate. That can't be true because I'm fighting this NM literally as I'm typing this, and it just hit me with a 15 damage Grudge. I had just gotten back from clearing my Rancor and have only killed three Tonberry thus far. This NM seems to do the same amount of damage as any other Tonberry. --Enternius 23:01, 23 March 2009 (UTC)